


Пожизненный контракт

by IeRey



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я люблю свою работу..." и три дня в горах Сораксан, чтобы в это наконец поверить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пожизненный контракт

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Brioni

"Я люблю свою работу..."  
– Знаешь, вот если бы это был вомбат или хотя бы кенгуру...  
Ючон заткнулся, уловив смену выражений на лице друга, сделал вид, что проверяет камеру, и мысленно выругался. Грязно и с чувством.  
– Странные у тебя шутки порой, – бесстрастно отметил Юнхо и отработанным жестом велел Джеджуну повернуться вправо.  
Уж конечно! С точки зрения Юнхо, Джеджун был предпочтительнее всяких неведомых зверушек, потому что приносил куда большую прибыль. И Юнхо до лампочки редкие и экзотические животные, которых, наверное, осталось на весь мир столько, что по пальцам одной руки пересчитать можно. Ладно, двух. Рук и ног. Хотя это неважно.  
Важно то, что Ючон торчал в студии уже третьи сутки вместо поездки в жаркую Австралию, на лоно природы. И делал снимки подколодного Джеджуна вместо того, чтобы фотографировать куда более интересных ему зверей.  
Именно подколодного Джеджуна.  
Подколодным он стал потому, что никак не желал получаться на снимках так, как хотелось Юнхо. Впрочем, тут Ючон погрешил против истины, ведь Юнхо придирался к снимкам не из вредности, а потому, что те забраковали бы в агентстве. Вот был бы Джеджун вомбатом, непременно получился бы прекрасно. Ючон вомбатов фотографировал просто бесподобно.  
Вот что, спрашивается, делает фотограф такого профиля в шоу-бизнесе? А ничего.  
Ючон тоскливо вздохнул, посмотрел на Джеджуна в объектив и недовольно поморщился. Мех бы кисточкой поправить... то есть, волосы – расческой.  
– Пусть выпрямится, – буркнул он в сторону Юнхо.  
"Я люблю свою работу..."  
Еще неделю назад ничто не предвещало беды. Ючон собирал чемоданы, складывал в сумку все необходимое для работы и предвкушал обилие вомбатов, утконосов, даже на пингвинов покушался, маленьких, тех, что живут на юге Тасмании.  
И вдруг откуда ни возьмись...  
В общем-то, все оказалось предсказуемым. Волшебное слово – связи. У Ючона такого волшебного слова в арсенале не было, зато у соперника оно нашлось. В итоге его работу получил настырный и наглый второсортный фотограф, а самого Ючона выкинули за борт, вежливо пожелав напоследок удачи. Ну и сами дураки. Заявили, что им всего лишь нужны снимки животных, а не шедевры, достойные места в "Нэшнл Джиографик". По деньгам так им тоже выходило дешевле. Проект, разумеется, долгоиграющий, вот и сэкономили. На Ючоне.  
Работы в подобной сфере всегда мало, а услуги Ючона обходились дорого. И ему деньги нужны позарез после крупных затрат на квартиру, машину и подготовку к грядущей покупке фотостудии. Возвращаться в Америку не хотелось отчаянно. Он всегда мечтал жить именно в Корее, но Фортуна повернулась к нему задом: любой его план заканчивался провалом.  
Он совсем уж было решил вернуться в Америку, но случайно встретился с Юнхо – единственным другом, которым успел обзавестись в Сеуле. Детали Ючон помнил смутно, потому что безобразно надрался, а более или менее осмысленно стал воспринимать реальность в туалете бара, где пьяно рыдал на груди Юнхо и отмахивался от рулона туалетной бумаги. Отмахивался напрасно, поскольку туалетной бумагой оказалось чертовски удобно вытирать слезы. И не только.  
На следующий день Юнхо позвонил и предложил ему поработать в агентстве. Дескать, все то же самое, только вместо зверей – "звезды" на плакаты, подарки, рекламу...  
Чтоб их разорвало!  
Сюжет для сессии едва Ючона не прикончил: парящий в космосе Джеджун. С крыльями. Ангел типа, угу. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что Джеджун без скафандра в космосе загнется на счет "раз", но смущало это почему-то только Ючона. Возражение, что с такими крыльями Джеджун не полетит, а если и полетит, то только камнем вниз, Ючон уже озвучить не рискнул. Он был сыт по горло воплями, что он ничего не понимает в "высоком искусстве" рекламы. И Юнхо попросил его просто делать красивые снимки, забив на реалии.  
Вот Ючон и страдал третьи сутки, а Джеджун упорно не получался.  
– Теперь пусть чуточку наклонится вперед, – проворчал Ючон. – Нет, не так сильно. Освещение немного поярче... Вот так. Намек на улыбку... Я сказал – намек! Зубы убрать... И взгляд мягкий, а не как у маньяка-рецидивиста.  
– Ух ты!.. Ой, прости, – извинился уже под щелчок камеры Джунсу, налетевший вихрем и слегка толкнувший Ючона вместе с оборудованием.  
– Отлично! – почти одновременно с ним воскликнул Юнхо, уткнувшись носом в монитор с готовым снимком. – Еще парочку похожих – и дело в шляпе.  
– Ага, точно-точно! Ючон, мне нужна твоя подпись тут, вот тут, еще здесь и здесь, и вот тут... – Джунсу деловито помахал у Ючона перед глазами кипой бумаг, помешав разглядеть получившийся снимок.  
– Вы скоро студию освободите? – закричали от двери.  
– Уберите свою овцу отсюда!  
– Это не овца, а пудель! Он участвует в съемках...  
– Мы еще не закончили, – вмешался в назревающую разборку Юнхо: он наконец отлип от монитора и поспешил к двери, чтобы вытеснить в коридор новоприбывших "захватчиков". – Ючон, скорее делай снимки!  
– Но мне срочно нужны подписи! – вопил на правое ухо Джунсу и продолжал грозно размахивать кипой бумаг.  
– Как же вы все достали... – негромко, но отчетливо сообщил в потолок Джеджун. Даже его белые крылья обреченно поникли.  
Ючон посмотрел в объектив и только начал торопливо делать снимки – больно удачно Джеджун повернулся, как из руки Джунсу выскользнула большая часть листов и взметнулась в воздух. Щелчки смешались с шелестом и тихими проклятиями.  
– Задницу убери! Ты же все загородил!  
– Сам убери! Мне подписи нужны!  
Через минуту Ючон собирал с пола бумажки вместе с Джунсу, одновременно рисуя размашистые подписи на тех, что попадали ему в руки.  
– Вот тебе! И еще! И снова! Хватит? Или на лбу тебе еще расписаться? – Ючон раздраженно сунул ручку в нагрудный карман пиджака и всучил слегка помятые листы Джунсу.  
– Вроде бы все на месте... – протянул изрядно расстроенный коллега, покопавшись в документах. Выглядел он таким несчастным, что Ючон даже устыдился.  
– Отлично, тогда не мешай мне, пожалуйста, хотя бы пять минут. Джеджун, повернись влево. Градусов на тридцать. На тридцать, чтоб тебя, а не на девяносто! Ты математику в школе проходил? Вот! Замри! И можешь не дышать. И смотри ласково! Ласково, говорю!  
Ючон сделал два снимка и велел модели сменить позу.  
К возвращению Юнхо все было готово. Кадры просмотрели уже все вместе и остались довольны результатом. Точнее, Ючон тактично молчал, пока остальные выражали бурный восторг. Пока Джеджун переодевался и пытался отцепить крылья, Юнхо помогал Ючону упаковать оборудование под злорадные комментарии Джунсу, наблюдавшего за процессом "сбрасывания крыльев".  
– Крылья не сбрасывают. Это рога сбрасывают. Олени. И еще лоси, кажется.  
– Кто?  
– Лось – зверь такой, крупный рогатый, – пояснил Ючон.  
– Значит, Джеджун у нас лось, – кивнул Джунсу.  
– Молись, чтобы он тебя не услышал, – тихо посоветовал ему Юнхо и прихватил со стола свой ноутбук.  
– Снимки себе сохранил?  
– Спрашиваешь. Так, мы в агентство, а ты, Ючон, можешь и домой. Отдыхай, хорошо поработал сегодня. – Юнхо ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и заторопился к выходу в компании Джеджуна, которому удалось-таки избавиться от крыльев.  
– Могу подвезти тебя, – участливо предложил Джунсу.  
– Обойдусь. Я на колесах, – устало отмахнулся Ючон и потащился к выходу.  
Сумка с оборудованием казалась немыслимо тяжелой, но он все же смог доволочь ее до лифта. Внизу на подземной стоянке его ждала старенькая потрепанная машина. Сумку он запихнул на заднее сидение, уселся за рулем, перевел дух и поехал домой. На полпути обнаружил чернильное пятно на пиджаке – ручка потекла. И уже в теплой и уютной кровати он подумал, что новый день, должно быть, станет светлым и солнечным во всех смыслах. Ведь вслед за черной полосой обязательно приходит белая, верно? Ну вот как у зебры...  
"Я люблю свою работу..."

 

***  
В розовый сон нагло вломилось настырное пищание.  
Ючон натянул на голову одеяло. Не помогло. Залез под подушку, но пищание пробралось и туда. Глухо выругавшись, Ючон высвободил руку и слепо пошарил ею, нащупал горизонтальную поверхность, потом пластиковую коробочку, ухватил и уволок под подушку. Не глядя провел пальцем и приложил телефон к уху.  
– Пак! Где вас собаки носят? Уже семь утра! У вас мальчик потерялся! – заорало на ухо голосом старшего координатора.  
Ючон медленно моргнул и попытался сообразить, на каком он свете. Или это кошмар такой?  
– Какой мальчик? – пробубнил он в подушку. – И почему он должен был потеряться?  
Координатор озадаченно помолчал, потом осторожно и с подозрением уточнил:  
– Вы вчера налакались с Юнхо и Джеджуном? Советую скорее протрезветь. Если мальчик не отыщется, у вас будут крупные неприятности.  
Ючон сел, сердито отшвырнул подушку и прорычал:  
– Какой еще потерянный мальчик? Что за чушь? Если у вас там кто-то пропал, позвоните не мне, а в полицию! Я фотограф, а не детектив!  
И он с чувством выполненного долга завершил беседу, завернулся в одеяло и блаженно вытянулся на кровати, чтобы подскочить через секунду, когда телефон в его руке запищал вновь.  
– Да?!  
– Пак, ну-ка бегом на вокзал! Или вы найдете мальчика к десяти часам, или будете возмещать ущерб!  
– Какого...  
– Два миллиона. Долларов. У вас контракт подписан.  
– Что?! Какой контракт? Какие два миллиона? Какой мальчик? Если это розыгрыш, то мне ни разу не смешно! – Ючон опять прервал связь и бухнулся на простыни. Подумалось, что это все-таки сон. Наверное. Он смежил веки, сделал глубокий вдох... и разразился потоком ругательств, когда телефон запищал опять. На сей раз это был Джунсу.  
– Да?! – прогремел в трубку Ючон, укрывшись одеялом с головой.  
– Прости, – сразу же повинился в чем-то Джунсу и пояснил: – Ты вчера случайно поставил подпись не туда, но теперь уже поздно. Начальство одобрило твою кандидатуру, поэтому тебе надо будет поработать с новичком, просто к твоим обычным обязанностям добавятся обязанности менеджера. Ничего страшного, в общем-то, ты даже в выигрыше по деньгам и...  
– Ничего страшного?! – возмущенно заорал Ючон. – Менеджер, да? Я фотограф! Натуралист, чтоб тебя! Дай мне вомбата! Дай мне десять диких вомбатов! Хоть слона или бешеного мамонта! Только убери от меня своих звезд!  
– А бывают домашние?  
– Что? – опешил от неожиданности Ючон и осторожно выглянул из-под одеяла. Пришлось зажмуриться – в окно уже пробивался слабый утренний свет.  
– Ты сказал что-то про диких вомбатов. А бывают домашние? И кто такие вомбаты?  
– Издеваешься?  
– Н-нет. Просто спросил.  
– Выкладывай все про этого вашего мальчика... – убито вздохнул Ючон и обреченно провел рукой по лицу.  
– Про мальчика? Ааа... Мальчик талантливый, только из закрытого колледжа. Сам понимаешь, он из состоятельной семьи, поэтому немного не привык к...  
– Поэтому и потерялся на вокзале?  
– Вообще-то, он в порту потерялся. Приплыл на лайнере из Японии, – осторожно поправил Джунсу.  
– Плавает... гм... Лайнеры ходят.  
– Пришел на лайнере из Японии, – хихикнули в трубку. – По воде как по суше. В общем, он в порту потерялся. Из агентства на всякий случай отправили встречающего, чтобы тебя подстраховать, ты ж тоже новичок. Ну и встречающий никого не встретил.  
– Может, этот ваш мальчик остался в Японии? – с надеждой спросил Ючон. Ему отчаянно не хотелось выбираться из кровати и ползти в порт, чтоб искать там какого-то мальчика...  
– Ой, какая прелесть! – внезапно завопил Джунсу.  
– Что? Где?  
– Вомбат! В сети нашел фото вомбата! Хочу себе вомбата... Кстати, а как вомбаты с кошками? У меня кошка есть. И собака. Вомбат приживется?  
– Еще как, а вот кошка и собака – вряд ли, – мрачно пробубнил Ючон.  
– Ты мальчика легко найдешь, – со странной уверенностью добавил Джунсу, пропустив мимо ушей слова Ючона. – И нет, он в Японии не остался.  
– Почему это легко найду?  
– Мальчик на вомбата похож.  
– Боюсь спросить – каким местом...  
– Нууу... вообще похож. Тоже милый. Гм... Да, милый. А где вомбаты живут?  
– В Австралии. И когда ты мне скажешь, как мальчика зовут? И что мне вообще с ним делать?  
– Далековато... Мальчика зовут Шим Чанмин. Тебе надо его найти, доставить к координатору, потом поселить там, где скажут, и, наверное, нужно будет сделать снимки...  
– Почему это у него имя корейское, если он из Японии?  
– Потому что кореец, а в Японии учился. А что?  
– Ничего, – буркнул Ючон, выбравшись из-под одеяла, и зашипел, когда босые ступни коснулись холодного пола. – Я по-японски ни бум-бум, вот и хорошо, что по-японски не надо.  
– Ага. Кстати, купи ему чего-нибудь перекусить, а то он уже час как потерялся, небось, голодный, нервы, все такое...  
– А мне перекусить не надо? Я вообще даже не завтракал и спать еще должен. И вообще – мне выходной обещали!  
– Тебе выходной обещали до того, как ты подпись не туда влепил. Удачи.  
Ючон озадаченно полюбовался на умолкший телефон, тихо выругался и поплелся в ванную.  
"Я люблю свою работу..."

 

***  
В порту жутко воняло рыбой. По крайней мере, воняло там, куда Ючон умудрился забрести в поисках "мальчика из Японии, похожего на вомбата". Проблуждав между контейнерами полчаса, он додумался позвонить Джунсу и потребовать фото искомого мальчика. И Джунсу еще полчаса искал это проклятое фото. До сих пор не нашел, кстати, судя по нолику в графе "сообщения".  
Ючон вздохнул, зажал в руке телефон и потопал дальше. Добрался до полосатого ограждения, полюбовался на морские волны с минуту, развернулся и побрел обратно. Он чуть прихрамывал, потому что успел натереть левую ногу. Зря надел новые ботинки.  
Ючон сунул телефон в карман, расшнуровал левый ботинок, снял, прислонился плечом к ближайшему контейнеру и потряс обувку. Ничего. Значит, просто узкий ботинок, наверное.  
В спину уткнулось что-то твердое.  
– Замри! Вякнешь что-нибудь – убью, – тихо прозвучало почти у самого уха.  
Ючон не вякнул, но вот ботинок выронил и пошатнулся, зацепив плечом задвижку. И его вместе с неведомым злодеем накрыло серебристой пахучей рыбной волной, выплеснувшейся из контейнера. И не просто накрыло, а еще и сбило с ног, поваляло по асфальту и сверху присыпало.  
Отплевываясь от вездесущей чешуи и ругаясь в голос и от души, Ючон пытался выбраться из скользкой массы. Рядом кто-то ругался похлеще. Ючон унялся, уселся поудобнее и уставился на второго пострадавшего. Высокий немного нескладный парень в шортах и с рюкзаком за спиной вытряхивал из длинноватых темных волос мелкую рыбешку. И ругался знакомым голосом – тем самым голосом, которым минуту назад обещали прибить Ючона. Тихие проклятия, тем не менее, странно сочетались с тенью улыбки на губах, а лукавый взгляд из-под челки окончательно разъяснил Ючону, что незнакомец находит их нынешнее положение крайне забавным.  
– Ты меня ограбить хочешь, что ли? Извини, но я без бумажника. Дома забыл.  
– Пак Ючон? – вместо ответа спросил долговязый парень и выпрямился, распинав ногами в белых кроссовках рыбьи тушки. Одна долетела до Ючона и шлепнулась ему на колени. А юный незнакомец – интересно, ему хоть двадцать есть? – показал свой телефон, на дисплее которого красовалась помятая и явно нетрезвая рожа. Рожу Ючон опознал не сразу, а когда опознал, пожалел, что не удавил Юнхо в колыбели. Технически это, конечно, было бы сделать сложновато, ведь Юнхо родился раньше, да и познакомились они поздновато...  
Все мысли мгновенно выветрились у Ючона из головы, когда он увидел под фотографией цифры: девять тридцать один. До часа Х оставалось ровно двадцать девять минут.  
– Меня зовут Шим Чанмин, – тем временем представился умник в шортах и поправил лямки рюкзака на плечах, затем протянул Ючону ботинок. – Твой?  
– Зови меня хён, – мрачно велел Ючон и уставился на кокетливо торчащий из ботинка рыбий хвост. Только хотел ляпнуть: "Я не надену это", но вспомнил про два миллиона долларов и увял.  
– Шнурки завязывать умеешь? Или тебе помочь? – с невыносимой участливостью поинтересовался Чанмин.  
– Тебе сколько лет? – рыкнул Ючон, отобрал ботинок, брезгливо выудил двумя пальцами за хвост нечто, смахивавшее на мелкую треску, и бросил за спину.  
– Двадцать пять.  
Ючон раскрыл рот от изумления, едва не выронив ботинок опять.  
– Скоро будет. Всего три года осталось, – невозмутимо добавил Чанмин и широко улыбнулся.  
Ючон сосредоточился на ботинке, а ругаться решил про себя.  
Юморист доморощенный! Звезда, чтоб его... Удавить бы в колыбели!  
Управившись с ботинком, Ючон буркнул Чанмину, чтоб тот не отставал, и рванул к стоянке. В салоне старенькой машины они выяснили, что неприлично воняют рыбой. Ючон позвонил Джунсу, порадовал известием, что пропавший мальчик нашелся, но в агентство они немного опоздают, потому что пропаже надо переодеться с дороги.  
Отвозить "звезду" к себе домой Ючон очень не хотел, но иных вариантов не было.  
– Меня поселят в этой конуре? – индифферентно уточнил Чанмин, когда они выбрались из машины в уютном дворике, окруженном невысокими домами.  
– В этой конуре живу я, – с удивительным даже для себя самого спокойствием ответил Ючон.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж. Пришлось минуту потратить на поиски ключа, причем ключ нашел Чанмин. Под ковриком у двери.  
– А спрятать получше или носить при себе не судьба?  
– Заткнись, хорошо?  
Ючон открыл дверь и затолкал Чанмина в прихожую.  
– Ванная – слева.  
– Здорово. И что мне там делать?  
– Переодеваться.  
– Во что?  
– В другую одежду, – теряя терпение, рявкнул Ючон.  
– У меня нет при себе. Багаж остался в порту. Кажется.  
Ючон стиснул зубы, представил себе процесс убиения Джунсу, Юнхо и Джеджуна до кучи. Полегчало.  
– Иди в ванную, быстренько отмывайся, а одежду я тебе свою дам.  
Чанмин тихо фыркнул и отправился в ванную. Через минуту за дверью загремело.  
– И ничего не трогай! – крикнул Ючон, нырнув с головой в шкаф.  
– Я не трогал, а случайно задел. У тебя крошечная ванная. – В ванной вновь загремело.  
– Слон в посудной лавке... – пробормотал Ючон и махнул рукой. Черт с ним, пусть разносит ванную. После визита в агентство его куда-нибудь запихнут, хотя бы в общежитие, а в квартире Ючона снова будет тихо и уютно...  
Он выудил из шкафа белые летние брюки и полосатую футболку. Неплохой ансамбль: просто и со вкусом, и с кроссовками сочетается.  
Приоткрыв дверь в ванную, Ючон повесил одежду на крючок, поглазел на загорелую спину подопечного, убедился, что интерьер не пострадал, и дверь закрыл.  
Чанмин вылез из ванной через десять минут в новой одежде. Футболка сидела на нем в облипку, а брюки оказались заметно короткими. Он находчиво подвернул штанины, превратив брюки в шорты.  
Ючон продемонстрировал оттопыренный большой палец и бросился в ванную сам, а когда вернулся, обнаружил Чанмина на своей кровати – тот нагло растянулся на одеяле и копался в ноутбуке. Чужом ноутбуке, к слову.  
– Странный ты. У всех порно в заначках есть, а у тебя одни звери везде. Скоро начну тебя подозревать.  
– Подозревай. И слезь с моей кровати.  
– У тебя не кровать, а аэродром. Странно для конуры.  
Интересно, ему хоть раз в жизни ремнем по заднице прилетало? Ну или какие там методы воспитания применяли его родители? Если применяли вообще, конечно. Судя по результату, они этим не озаботились. Напрасно.  
Ючон вспомнил, что отныне присматривать за Чанмином полагалось именно ему, и затосковал. Надо потом уточнить у Джунсу, какой срок указан в контракте. Вряд ли больше одного года. Если судьба будет благосклонна к Чанмину, то Ючон неплохо за год заработает и тихо свалит потом в Австралию, где водятся исключительно милые зверушки. Крокодилы не считаются, конечно, но крокодилов Ючон уж как-нибудь переживет, все-таки они не разговаривают и на нервы не действуют, и в его кровать не лезут.  
Ючон согнал Чанмина с кровати, отбуксировал к двери и вытолкал вон, сам выскочил следом, запер дверь, предусмотрительно сунул ключ в карман и поволок подопечного вниз по лестнице.  
– Эй, погоди...  
– Ну хватит! Мы опаздываем! Уймись и просто помолчи! – не выдержал уже Ючон.  
В агентство они примчались галопом, влетели в лифт и ворвались в приемную, изрядно перепугав секретаря. Тот еще привязался к Ючону с дурацкими вопросами, точно ли он намерен увидеть координатора в таком состоянии.  
– В каком состоянии? Я в нормальном состоянии! – Хотелось рвать и метать, что само по себе выходило за рамки. Ючон всегда отличался легким нравом и сдержанностью, а кричать и выяснять отношения он никогда не любил. Но всего пара дней работы в агентстве – и любой человек переставал походить на себя самого.  
– С тобой все в порядке? – удивленно спросил выглянувший из кабинета Юнхо.  
– А ты не видишь? По-твоему, со мной все в порядке при том, что у меня, вроде как, выходной? Да я просто счастлив, что меня порадовали в семь утра приятной новостью! Куда этого вомбата? – Ючон бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем в сторону Чанмина, и тот тут же изобразил приятного во всех отношениях молодого человека: вежливо поклонился с мягкой улыбкой и негромко, но отчетливо представился. Пара фраз – и Юнхо сиял, как новая монета.  
– Похоже, тебя можно поздравить. Он очень воспитанный и скромный.  
– Уж конечно... – забуянил Ючон, но его никто не услышал. Через миг они все предстали перед координатором, на которого Чанмин тоже произвел хорошее впечатление, а вот Ючон – напротив.  
– Вы чертовски безответственный человек, – осмотрев Ючона с головы до ног, жестко выдал координатор и осуждающе насупился. – На вашем месте я не стал бы давать ни малейшего повода усомниться в своей компетенции.  
– Я фотограф. Вы сомневаетесь в моей компетенции? – сердито уточнил Ючон.  
– Прежде всего, вы менеджер и несете ответственность за этого милого мальчика!  
"Милый мальчик" злорадно улыбался за спиной координатора во все тридцать два зуба. Ючону с трудом удалось подавить искушение и не уменьшить количество зубов вдвое прямо здесь и сейчас. Это и попозже можно провернуть. Или нет, если вспомнить про два миллиона долларов...  
– Прекрасно. Тогда скажите мне, куда его поселить?  
Координатор запнулся, отошел к столу и пошуршал бумагами.  
– Наверное, он пока поживет у вас...  
– Что?! – в один голос возопили Чанмин и Ючон.  
– Ноги его в моем доме!..  
– В этой собачьей конуре?  
Ючон взял себя в руки и уже спокойно поинтересовался:  
– А если поселить его в общежитии агентства?  
– Мы так и хотели, но сейчас у нас отборочные конкурсы. Участники приехали со всей страны, поэтому, сами понимаете, мест в общежитии просто нет. Через месяц, конечно, мы выделим комнату в общежитии, но пока ему придется пожить у вас, менеджер Пак. Кстати, Чанмин, твой багаж доставили к нам, можешь забрать. Нет-нет, не сейчас. Сейчас по расписанию будут съемки в горах Сораксан, нужны и материалы для клипа.  
Ючон осторожно опустился на стул.  
– Водички? – шепотом спросил Юнхо, верно оценив его бледный вид.  
– Пару галлонов, – кивнул Ючон, судорожно нащупал протянутый ему стакан и осушил одним глотком.  
– Зато там грызуны красивые. Еще есть черные медведи и горные козлы.  
– Подбодрил, называется. Предлагаешь мне фотографировать их, а не этого вот "милого мальчика"?  
– Ты одним глазом на зверей смотри, а другим – на Чанмина.  
– И делать сразу два снимка?  
– Ну... ты можешь фотографировать Чанмина с животными.  
– Ни одно нормальное животное не подойдет близко к...  
– Жить будете в Сокчо пару дней, – порадовал всех координатор. – Средства на гостиницу, к сожалению, мы вам выделить не можем, но договорились с местными – они выручат. И да, напоминаю, от этой работы зависит ваша дальнейшая карьера, поэтому отнеситесь к заданию серьезно и...  
Координатор вновь осмотрел Ючона с каким-то загадочным выражением на лице, после чего подчеркнул:  
– ...ответственно. Крайне ответственно. Мы выделили вам фургон – он ждет на стоянке. Водителя, к сожалению, выделить опять-таки не можем. Конкурс, сами понимаете, у нас каждый человек на счету. Юнхо говорил, вы умеете водить. Умеете?  
Ючон презрительно фыркнул.  
– Точно? – не успокоился координатор.  
– Вам права показать?  
– Нет, спасибо. Вот ключи, выезжайте немедленно.  
– А завтрак? – напомнил о себе "милый мальчик".  
– Действительно... – Координатор на миг задумался и кивнул. – В дороге и перекусите. Ступайте.

 

***

 

Причину недовольства координатора Ючон выяснил позднее на стоянке, когда обнаружил у себя на ногах домашние белые тапочки с нашитыми сверху забавными кроличьими мордочками. Тапочки, должно быть, чудно сочетались со строгим деловым костюмом. Пришлось заехать домой, переодеться по-походному, переобуться и прихватить ноутбук и оборудование. В фургоне же пылилось оборудование для видеосъемок.  
Как им сказали, съемочную команду отправили в Сокчо еще утром другим фургоном и поселили в отеле поселочного типа перед входом в национальный парк, чтобы им не бегать на работу по горам. Или чтобы не трястись в фургоне вместе с Ючоном и Чанмином от Сокчо до парка. А вот Ючону и Чанмину вставать пораньше и трястись в фургоне можно и даже нужно.  
Утешало то обстоятельство, что Чанмину надо научиться переодеваться в шмотки для съемок на ходу. Хоть что-то...  
Чанмин выбесил Ючона еще до выезда из Сеула, из-за чего они раз десять едва не влипли, потому что взбешенный Ючон считал ниже своего достоинства соблюдать какие-то там правила дорожного движения. На загородном шоссе "милый мальчик" притих, а когда Ючон соизволил покоситься на него, то понял, что тот просто-напросто уснул.  
– Мало мне было подколодного Джеджуна... – грустно пробормотал себе под нос Ючон и включил музыку – тихонько, для фона. Вряд ли Чанмин выспится за два часа пути, но лучше два часа, чем вообще ничего. И Ючон с радостью поменялся бы с ним местами, если б мог. Только вот Чанмин сразу предупредил, что за руль не сядет. Водить не умеет? Или боялся, что не сможет управлять машиной на оживленных улицах Сеула? Черт его знает...  
Ючон притормозил на перекрестке и вновь покосился на подопечного. Не храпит, что уже неплохо.  
Чанмин повозился немного, откинул голову на спинку, вздохнул и сладко засопел себе дальше. Длинная челка сползла со лба влево. И ресницы у него – длиннющие, как у девушки. Вот когда спит, выглядит в самом деле милым, даже глаза отводить не хочется.  
Ючон дождался зеленого сигнала и поехал дальше. Ему бы тоже поспать не мешало, но увы. Как доберутся до Сокчо, так сразу и побегут делать снимки. Координатор велел сегодня же к вечеру прислать фото на фоне водопадов Юктам и Пирён, сказал, что при нужде можно загнать Чанмина хоть под водопады, лишь бы снимки получились уникальные.  
Чанмин проснулся за полчаса до прибытия в Сокчо, объявил, что голоден. Без еды – никаких съемок.  
– Ты модель? Или певец? – сердито спросил Ючон.  
– И то, и другое. Уникальное предложение – два в одном. Завидно?  
– Вот еще... Таких, как ты, в агентстве полно.  
– Неа, я уникален.  
– Да что ты говоришь!  
– Сам убедишься. Через пару месяцев.  
Пару месяцев? Вот черт! Ючон забыл спросить у координатора, каков срок контракта. Ладно, спросит, когда они вернутся в Сеул. Если вернутся, конечно. После убийства Чанмина возвращаться будет глупо, а в том, что убийство вполне может произойти, Ючон не сомневался. Чанмин даже святого вывел бы из себя, а Ючон никогда святым не был.  
– Как тебе вообще возвращение в Корею? – пробубнил он в сторону.  
– Ничего так. Ты мне не нравишься, а вот Юнхо – очень даже ничего. Как думаешь, могут мне его менеджером выделить?  
Ючон заскрипел зубами, с усилием улыбнулся и обломал паршивца:  
– Юнхо занят. В смысле, у него уже Джеджун есть. Два подколодных – это перебор даже для него.  
– Каких-каких?  
– Никаких.  
– С Джунсу познакомишь? Мы с ним только переписывались, а лично не виделись. Если бы он мне твою фотку не прислал...  
Так-так! Откуда это у Джунсу то самое фото с его не совсем трезвой рожей? Фото, сделанное Юнхо! Откуда?  
– Обойдешься! – прорычал Ючон. – И Джунсу таким не занимается.  
– Каким "таким"? Ты про что это? – ехидно уточнил Чанмин. – Я просто про знакомство говорю. Джунсу – отличный парень, он так прикольно тебя описывал в своих сообщениях. И, кстати, это правда, что ты без ума от вомбатов?  
– Отстань от вомбатов!  
– Ни разу ни одного живьем не видел, так что пристать даже при желании не смогу. Так что у тебя с вомбатами?  
– Любовь до гроба. Заткнись, ладно?  
– И каковы они в любви?  
– Неприхотливы, зато верны.  
– Угу, ясно... А Джунсу свободен?  
– Э? – Ючон с недоумением покосился на Чанмина.  
– Девушка или парень у него есть? С Юнхо пролет, да?  
– Ты сестру пристроить хочешь?  
– Размечтался. Себя. Ну а вдруг Джунсу живет не в конуре, как ты, а в доме поприличнее.  
Ючон прочно задумался. Требовалось время, чтобы переварить услышанное. Любопытно даже, этот "милый мальчик" так над ним издевается или правду говорит?  
– Ты, кстати, на девушку похож, – добил Ючона Чанмин и с довольным видом принялся смотреть в окно.  
– Каким местом? – прорычал Ючон, представив, что под пальцами не руль, а чья-то длинная шея, поэтому можно вцепиться мертвой хваткой и удушить.  
– Дай подумать... – Чанмин прикрыл глаза, а после весело хмыкнул: – Лицом.  
– Вот еще... Никто ни разу не путал.  
Запрокинув голову, Чанмин расхохотался. Отсмеявшись немного, сочувствующе заметил:  
– А ты думаешь, кто-то тебе бы это сказал?  
– Ну ты же сказал.  
– А я не считаюсь, – просиял мерзавец задорной улыбкой на пол-лица.  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что я всегда говорю то, что думаю.  
Ючону в голову не пришло ни одного достойного ответа на подобное заявление, поэтому он решил промолчать с умным видом, но невольно бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало. Наглая ложь! Ни на какую девушку он точно не похож.  
– Надо будет тебе платье подарить.  
– Это будет последним, что ты сделаешь в этой жизни.  
– Оно того стоит.  
– Самоубийца.  
– У меня хороший вкус.  
– Не льсти себе. А то подарю тебе вомбата.  
– И что?  
– И ничего. Вот подарю – и узнаешь.  
Чанмин задумался и умолк, что не могло не радовать. Ючон свернул в нужную сторону и остановился у фигурной ограды домика, что им выделили для проживания в Сокчо. Они выгрузили часть вещей, быстренько познакомились с владельцем, договорились насчет стола, попросили карту парка и метнулись в отель у парковых ворот. Их ждала съемочная команда из четверки специалистов. Выгрузив оборудование и заставив Чанмина переодеться, они отправились к водопадам.  
В парке, безусловно, было потрясающе красиво, и Ючон расстроился, что все время тратилось исключительно на работу. Полюбоваться на пейзажи и местных зверей выходило только по пути к месту съемок. Коллеги отнеслись к этому философски, а вот у него так не получилось. Хотелось бросить все к черту, прихватить камеру, убраться в кусты и зайти так далеко, как только можно. Чтобы никаких людей и никакого шума – одна природа вокруг с ее неповторимой музыкой ветра, листвы, травы и птичьего пения.  
У водопада Юктам начался ад. Сначала выбирали самое лучшее для съемок место, потом решали, куда "поставить" Чанмина, затем думали, как именно поставить, насколько раздеть или одеть... И дело в свои руки взял визажист.  
Ючон под шумок время от времени делал снимки природы, птиц и зверушек. Возле водопада попадались в основном забавные полосатые грызуны с пушистыми хвостами. Они напоминали маленьких белок. Ну, или бурундуков, только у бурундуков хвосты куцые, а у этих – длинные и шикарные. Ючон слабо разбирался в таких грызунах, но сделал себе пометку в памяти – исправить упущение. Больно симпатичными были эти миниатюрные белочки.  
От белок Ючона отвлекли коллеги, покончившие с Чанмином. Точнее, разобравшиеся с его видом и "установкой" на фоне водопада. Пришлось подойти и взяться за работу.  
Ючон навел объектив на водопад, оценил перспективу и освещение, затем мягко сместился немного в сторону, чтобы захватить голову, легким движением пальца немного приблизил картинку и придирчиво осмотрел результат.  
Слабый ветерок чуть ворошил темные волосы и шаловливо играл прядью из длинной челки, светлый фон потока за спиной Чанмина сильнее подчеркивал тон кожи и резкость линий, а еще делал более заметным блеск глаз. К слову, интересная форма глаз у него, разрез тоже немного необычный, ну и да – длинные ресницы. Из-за этих ресниц казалось, что в глазах танцуют искорки и тени.  
"А Джунсу свободен? Девушка или парень у него есть?"  
Вспомнилось не ко времени. Что за странные вопросы?  
Ючон всмотрелся в лицо Чанмина и сделал первый снимок, когда тот моргнул, тут же сделал еще два и отрегулировал дальность. Пара снимков в полный рост и издали. Потом Ючон сдвинулся в сторону и сфотографировал Чанмина с другого ракурса. Побегать пришлось почти час, после чего Ючон наконец плюхнулся на траву и махнул рукой помощникам, разрешив им заняться видео.  
Пожалуй, он поспешил, потому что к Чанмину подобрался грызун. Может, счел неподвижный длинный объект чем-то вроде дерева? Наверное. Ючон машинально выбрал лучший ракурс и принялся делать снимок за снимком: грызун, грызун на фоне ноги Чанмина, оба вместе издали и поближе. Остановился он лишь тогда, когда зверек сбежал, напуганный неосторожным движением одного из помощников.

 

***  
К ужину они опоздали, поэтому довелось перекусывать в выделенной им комнате. Обстановка не обрадовала: одно узкое окно, одна на двоих кровать, один стул, стол и крошечная ванная. Стол Ючон занял сразу же, пристроив на нем ноутбук и камеру, так что есть пришлось на полу. Они застелили пол журналами, расставили тарелки и чашки и вооружились палочками. Через пару минут после очередной свары на тему чьих-то слишком длинных ног Чанмин перебрался на подоконник вместе со своей порцией. Доедали они уже в тишине под соусом "окончательно испорченное настроение".  
После ужина Чанмин убрался в ванную, а Ючон принялся просматривать сделанные за день снимки и отбирать лучшие, чтобы отправить их в агентство. Чанмин присоединился к нему через полчаса и потеснил, усевшись на краю стула. Лучше бы не присоединялся, потому что началась новая грызня из-за снимков – вкусы у них точно не совпадали.  
– А это зачем?  
Ючон поглазел на фото с грызуном и хмыкнул.  
– Это для меня.  
– Жирно не будет? Удаляй.  
– Еще чего!  
– Я могу тебе специально попозировать. Не надо изобретать повод.  
– Что? – опешил от неожиданности Ючон, не сообразивший, к чему это было сказано.  
– Ну или ты можешь оставить себе все снимки.  
– Зачем?  
– А зачем ты эти делал? Влюбился, что ли?  
– В грызуна?  
– В меня, придурок. Хотя что-то в этом есть. Меня раньше никто не фотографировал так, как ты, – задумчиво пробормотал Чанмин, нагло просунул руку под ладонь Ючона и нажал стрелочку, чтобы увидеть следующий снимок.  
Ючон пару минут просто сидел и пытался думать связно. В голове царил полный вакуум, а слова Чанмина все никак не осознавались и смысл их до сознания не доходил. А под ладонью двигались теплые пальцы, потом замерли.  
– Вот этот мне нравится.  
Ючон постарался сфокусировать взгляд на мониторе и рассмотреть фото. Один из первых снимков: лицо Чанмина крупным планом. Со снимком нужно еще поработать, конечно, но в самом деле – хорошо вышло. Наверное, из-за странной игры теней и ветра...  
Под рукой все так же неподвижно пребывали чуть согнутые теплые пальцы, и когда Чанмин решил их убрать, медленно провел ими по тыльной стороне ладони.  
Ючон сглотнул и торопливо забарабанил по клавишам, чтобы скрыть растерянность и смятение. Поставил на просмотр отснятый материал, в том числе и видео. Он упрямо пялился исключительно в монитор. Со стороны, небось, выглядело все это очень глупо и по-детски, но он просто не представлял, что ему делать и как себя вести. Воспринимать слова Чанмина про Джунсу всерьез? А если это была просто шутка? Ну и даже если не шутка, то при чем тут он сам? Влюбился? Да даже если бы он мог влюбиться в парня, то какое отношение к этому имел Чанмин? Чанмин способен выбесить кого угодно, а не влюбить в себя – это уж точно.  
На третьем файле Ючон успокоился и даже умудрился взять себя в руки настолько, чтобы сохранить с десяток удачных кадров для фотообработки.  
Когда ставил четвертый файл на просмотр, ощутил на плече тяжесть. Скосил глаза и озадаченно полюбовался на Чанмина. Тот опять уснул, уронив голову ему на плечо. Должно быть, еще не оклемался после морского путешествия, а тут новая дорога и съемки, вот и вымотался.  
Ючон немного потормошил его, разбудить не смог, поэтому отбуксировал на кровать и запихнул под одеяло. Чанмин сонно вытянулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку, пробормотав нечто неразборчивое.  
Ючон вернулся к снимкам, отправил выбранные в агентство и решил немного поработать с остальными, чтобы довести их до ума. Задержался взглядом на фотографиях, приглянувшихся Чанмину, и невольно улыбнулся. Кажется, ему впервые понравились сделанные им снимки подобного профиля. Или просто Чанмин был для него лучшей моделью?  
Утро для Ючона наступило опять же не светлое, потому что он обнаружил спящего на себе Чанмина. Как тот исхитрился ночью улечься на него, он просто не представлял. Еще и руками обхватил так, что не скинешь.  
– Эй!  
– Я сплю... – куда-то в шею ему пробормотал Чанмин и обхватил пытавшегося выбраться на волю Ючона крепче.  
– Подъем! Нам пора на съемки. Да слезь же ты! Я тебе не подушка!  
– Ммм... угу-у... – Чанмин преспокойно засопел себе дальше. Ну невыносимый же человек!  
– Я люблю свою работу, я очень люблю свою работу, – зачастил Ючон и постарался поверить в эти слова.  
– А меня?  
Ючон жестко ухватил мерзавца за ухо и заставил-таки сразу проснуться и свалиться в сторону.  
– Больно же, – обиженно заявил Чанмин, накрыв покрасневшее ухо ладонью.  
– Это только начало, – мрачно пообещал Ючон и умчался в ванную, чтобы не прибить негодяя вовсе. А еще не мешало бы помедитировать, чтобы как-то пережить очередной день совместной работы и не совершить убийство. Интересно, на суде сочтут характер Чанмина смягчающим обстоятельством? Вряд ли, а следовало бы.  
К полудню Ючон совершил грандиозный подвиг и спас свое оборудование: он устоял перед искушением разбить его о голову Чанмина. Зато после полудня пришло новое задание из агентства – там жаждали превратить Чанмина в скалолаза и заснять процесс восхождения альпиниста на высоты. Горные. Ну или хоть какие-нибудь. Концепт у них слегка изменился, видите ли...  
Съемочная группа оказалась морально не готова к нововведениям. На самом деле, не только морально, но и с оснащением возникли трудности, поэтому все задумались и в итоге пришли к такому решению: Чанмин полезет на какой-нибудь склон вот так, как есть, можно не сильно высоко, а Ючон пофотографирует. Заодно они выберут подходящее место. А уже на следующий день при должной подготовке работать будут все, и Чанмин полезет на склон полностью – без халтуры.  
Проголосовали: пять рук одобрили решение и две возразили. Обе последние руки принадлежали Чанмину, который не рвался в стройные ряды альпинистов и вообще высоты боялся, но две руки по-любому проигрывали пятерке в количественном соотношении, поэтому смириться с принятым решением Чанмину пришлось.  
Съемочная группа упаковала вещи и бодро рванула обратно в отель, а Ючон и Чанмин как два идиота отправились искать подходящее место для съемок. Нашли такое у горного ручья: красивый отвесный склон, высокий и каменистый. Ючон взял камеру наизготовку, а Чанмин со скорбным видом полез вверх по склону.  
– Повыше давай.  
– Может, сам попробуешь? Выше не полезу.  
– Ты на два метра всего залез, как мне снимки делать прикажешь?  
– Как-нибудь, – сердито огрызнулся Чанмин, однако все же забрался чуть выше. Вниз посыпались мелкие камешки и сухая земля. – Все, дальше не полезу без веревки.  
– Угу...  
Ючон побегал у подножия склона, выбирая позиции для фотографирования, и взялся за дело. Пару раз едва не плюхнулся в ручей, но чудом сохранил равновесие.  
– Долго еще?  
– А что?  
– У меня сейчас пальцы отвалятся, а держаться зубами я не умею. Надо передохнуть.  
– Слезай, отдыхай и лезь обратно.  
– Я тебя уже обожаю, – проворчал Чанмин. Он пытался нашарить ногой выбоину, чтобы опуститься пониже.  
– Левее. Еще чуть. Вот.  
– К черту...  
– Хоть спасибо бы сказал.  
– Камнем по башке? – ласковым голосом уточнил Чанмин и спрыгнул на землю.  
Залезать вверх по склону ему пришлось еще дважды. В процессе Ючон узнал много интересного о своих профессиональных качествах, но он же не виноват, что Чанмин не мог неподвижно проторчать на склоне в красивой позе хотя бы пятнадцать минут. Ясно, что никто не смог бы так там проторчать без специальных средств, но тем не менее. И вообще, у Ючона было право обижаться, потому что длинный мерзавец не озаботился вежливостью и так ни разу хёном его и не назвал.  
Возвращались к фургону у парковых ворот они уже в сумерках. Карту держал в руках Чанмин, но это не спасло их – они все равно потеряли из вида тропку и продирались через заросли. Чанмин шел впереди, а Ючон брел за ним хвостиком и сверлил сердитым взглядом его спину. Зря. Лучше б под ноги смотрел. Ючон не смотрел, поэтому споткнулся о корягу и шлепнулся. Хорошо, что успел руки с камерой вытянуть и спасти аппарат от удара о камни.  
Чанмин оглянулся на шум и хмыкнул, оценив ситуацию правильно.  
– Цел?  
– Не знаю... – пробормотал Ючон, приподнялся, осмотрел камеру и попытался встать. Вот тут-то и обнаружилось, что цел, да не совсем. Он тихо зашипел от острой боли в левой ноге и плюхнулся обратно.  
Чанмин ловко помог ему сесть, ощупал в процессе и добрался до ноги – Ючон едва не взвыл от боли. Пока он переводил дух, Чанмин стянул ботинок и потрогал ступню и лодыжку кончиками пальцев.  
– Болит?  
Ючон помотал головой. Интересно, что там Чанмин видел в темноте-то? Наверное, что-то видел, потому что внезапно от души за ступню дернул. Ючон смог только заорать – это показалось ему самым правильным и логичным в сложившейся ситуации.  
– А теперь?  
– С... с-сволочь... ты мне ногу оторвал!  
– Да вроде бы нет. У тебя вывих. По идее сейчас все должно встать на место. И болеть должно чуть поменьше. – Чанмин говорил серьезно и коротко, что совершенно не походило на его обычную манеру. Лишь позднее Ючон сообразил, что он так говорит тогда, когда волнуется. – Идти сможешь?  
– Не знаю.  
Ючон попробовал – вышло паршиво.  
– Ладно, забирайся ко мне на спину.  
– Еще чего.  
– Твоим нынешним шагом мы никуда не доберемся. Предлагаешь заночевать прямо тут?  
Да уж, выбора не осталось. Ючон повис на спине Чанмина, а Чанмин подхватил его за ноги и побрел вперед. За полчаса – с короткими остановками – они выбрались к воротам и дошли до фургона. Чанмин сбегал за руководителем съемочной группы, который отвез их в Сокчо. В Сокчо за Ючона взялся доктор, осмотрел пострадавшую конечность, сказал, что ничего страшного не случилось – пару дней Ючон похромает, а потом снова будет бегать, как зайчик.  
Перед сном Ючон долго пялился в потолок и считал на пальцах все те неприятности, что приключились с ним по вине Чанмина. С другой стороны, в агентство притащил его Юнхо, так что неприятности можно и на него списать. Опять же – если бы не удачливый соперник, то Ючон попал бы в Австралию.  
Он вздохнул. Так кого же обвинить во всем? Соперника, Юнхо или Чанмина?  
Наверное, стоило бы винить самого себя, но себя было жалко до слез. И вообще, обвинить себя он всегда успеет, а тут вот Чанмин под рукой есть. Правда, Чанмин уже уснул, поэтому поругаться не выйдет.  
Чанмин немедленно уткнулся носом ему в плечо, словно мысли прочитал. И одеяло на себя перетянул. Ючон стиснул зубы, ухватился за край и попытался отобрать свою законную половину одеяла – уж куда там. Зато Чанмин голову на его плече пристроил и уткнулся носом теперь в шею.  
Ючон обреченно закрыл глаза и отпустил край одеяла. Еще день, еще один день – и они вернутся в Сеул. И тогда Ючон не слезет с координатора до тех пор, пока Чанмину не найдут жилье. И вообще – пусть Чанмина заберет кто-то другой. Это же невыносимо!

 

***  
На следующий день к ним присоединились Юнхо и Джеджун. Они вообще-то должны были снимать пару сцен для клипа на подвесном мосту, но из-за сильного ветра вход на мост закрыли, поэтому они и решили посмотреть на съемки с "альпинистом".  
Что забавно, с утра Ючон и Чанмин ни разу не погрызлись, но настроение у Ючона было отменно паршивым по неясной причине. И снимки у него тоже не получались. То есть, всем нравился результат, но только не ему. А Чанмин промолчал и опять полез на склон.  
– По-моему, это перебор, – обвинил Ючона Юнхо. – Хорошие же кадры. Зачем ты опять его погнал вверх?  
– Не погнал. Он сам полез.  
Юнхо пожал плечами и прогулялся к подножию склона. Пару минут весело болтал о чем-то в Чанмином, а потом его заменил Джеджун. На перерыве эти двое уволокли Чанмина к ручью, к статуе Будды и еще куда-то.  
Ючон сидел в гордом одиночестве и тихо злился, пока не запищал телефон.  
– Ну?  
– Какой ты приветливый! – радостно отозвался Джунсу. – Как работается? Как твой вомбат?  
– Какой еще вомбат?  
– Чанмин который. Правда, он милый?  
– В каком месте?  
– Да ладно тебе. Ты чего такой злой? Дай телефон Чанмину, я с ним тоже поздороваюсь.  
– Его нет.  
– А где он? – удивился Джунсу. – Разве у вас сейчас не съемки?  
– У нас перерыв. Он гуляет. С Юнхо и Джеджуном.  
– Ого, а ты, выходит, грызешь ногти от ревности?  
Ючон на минуту задумался, потом до него дошло, что именно сказал только что Джунсу.  
– Что?! С чего вдруг? Что за странное заявление?  
– Так-так, все ясно! Тебя променяли на...  
Ючон отключился и с опаской отодвинул телефон в сторонку. Ревнует? Вот еще! Что за бред?  
Телефон опять запищал. Ючон выдержал лишь две минуты телефонной атаки, после чего соизволил ответить.  
– Что еще?  
– Ты так сильно расстроился из-за этой работы? Мне казалось, что тебе понравилось работать в агентстве.  
– Тебе казалось, – прохладно уточнил он. – Да, кстати, Джунсу, какой срок у этого контракта?  
– Никакого.  
– Что?  
– Он разовый. На съемки в Сораксан. Как вернетесь в Сеул, ты будешь снова просто фотографом. Ну и получишь проценты от прибыли, конечно. А что?  
– Н-нет, ничего... – тихо отозвался Ючон и рассеянно отключился. Разовый контракт... Выходит, с завтрашнего дня он будет свободен, и за Чанмином будет присматривать кто-то другой.  
Готовился превратиться в менеджера на год, а получилось на три дня.  
Стоило бы радоваться, но у Ючона не получалось. И ему самому хотелось бы узнать, какова причина.  
Троица гуляк вернулась веселая и с коллекцией собранных листьев. Листья собирали Джеджуну, который удумал их для чего-то использовать. Для чего именно, Ючон так и не сообразил, хотя Джеджун в деталях объяснял минут пять. Просто большая часть слов пролетала мимо ушей – никак не получалось сосредоточиться ни на чем. Вот напасть...  
Чанмин полез на склон, и работа возобновилась. Если так можно было сказать.  
У Ючона все валилось из рук, снимки не получались, удачные моменты пролетали мимо со скоростью курьерского поезда. Он прекрасно понимал, что сам виноват, но от одного понимания лучше не становилось.  
В конце концов, Юнхо предложил сделать дополнительный перерыв и отправил Ючона погулять в ближайшую рощу. Вовремя, да уж.  
Ючон осторожно ступал на левую ногу и вертел головой по сторонам в надежде высмотреть что-то особенное. Если отвлечься и немного пофотографировать в собственное удовольствие, то ему, несомненно, станет лучше.  
Слева к плечу прикоснулось что-то теплое, и Ючон вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
– Можешь за меня держаться, идти будет легче. – Серьезный голос и лукавые смешинки в глазах.  
– Я думал, ты решил перекусить, – проворчал он и отвернулся.  
– Ага. Будешь? – Чанмин сунул под нос Ючону горячий бумажный стакан с лапшой и торчащими из нее палочками. – Можно вон на тех камнях посидеть.  
Ючон хотел отказаться, вскинул ладонь, чтобы отстранить стакан, но передумал. Ладно, черт с ним. Лукавый взгляд Чанмина напомнил вдруг о встрече в порту и рыбном шквале. Должно быть, они оба тогда оказались в дурацком положении.  
Ючон расхохотался, вспомнив об этом. Чанмин чуть нахмурился и осмотрел его с легким недоумением.  
– Вспомнилась рыба в порту, – сквозь смех пояснил он.  
– Рыба, которой понравился твой ботинок?  
– И она тоже. Как ты тогда умудрился заблудиться?  
– А я не заблудился, – фыркнул Чанмин и деловито ухватил палочками лапшу из своего стакана.  
– То есть... Ты специально?  
– Когда ты под надзором двадцать четыре часа в сутки... иногда тянет взять тайм-аут. Зато тебе теперь есть что вспомнить, разве плохо?  
Ючон медленно опустился на гладкий валун, нагревшийся под солнечными лучами, и озадаченно полюбовался на торчащие из стакана палочки. Прежде он не задумывался об обратной стороне жизни "звезд". Наверное, это в самом деле утомительно – быть постоянно под надзором. К тому же, надзор – это еще мягко сказано, ведь, по сути, почти все решения принимает агентство.  
– Здесь хорошо, – тихо произнес Чанмин, прикончивший лапшу. Он смотрел на заросли кустарника, где два пушистохвостых грызуна пытались что-то поделить. – Глаз меньше. Даже чем-то смахивает на каникулы.  
– А завтра надо возвращаться в Сеул.  
– Не напоминай.  
Ючон поворошил палочками лапшу и искоса глянул на Чанмина. Даже любопытно...  
– Расскажешь про вомбатов?  
– Эээ... Зачем?  
– Странно просто. Джунсу говорил, что не знает никого, кто тащился бы от вомбатов. Кроме тебя. Так почему вомбаты?  
– Они похожи на маленьких медведей, травоядные, роют норы. И вообще милые. Большинство вомбатов погибает по вине людей, кстати. Либо попадают под колеса машин, либо гибнут в норах при строительстве. И они уникальны. Относятся к семейству двурезцовых сумчатых, строение их челюстей похоже на строение челюстей грызунов. Живут только в Австралии. Просто они мне нравятся. А что?  
– Приручить можно?  
– Можно, но одомашнить трудно – им нужно место для рытья нор. Сам понимаешь, такого зверька посреди Сеула держать не станешь.  
– Это точно... Ешь давай, а то все остынет, – напомнил Чанмин и отвернулся, сунув одну руку в карман, во второй он держал пустой стакан.  
– Не командуй, это все-таки я твой менеджер.  
– Я в курсе.  
Ючон взялся за еду. Время от времени бросал короткие взгляды на Чанмина, а потом подловил момент и схватился за камеру. Чанмина щелчки не напугали, он вообще как будто их вовсе не заметил, только после поинтересовался, не повернув головы:  
– Опять удачный кадр?  
– Угу.  
Ючон немного погрешил против истины. С Чанмином любые кадры получались хорошо, просто иногда выходили особенные снимки. Необъяснимо особенные. И он не понимал, в чем тут дело. Например, на Джеджуна достаточно было посмотреть всего раз, чтобы признать – отличная модель. На Чанмина следовало посмотреть дважды, чтобы прийти к такому же выводу. И если снимки с Джеджуном сразу же производили сногсшибательное впечатление, то снимки с Чанмином с каждым последующим взглядом на них открывали что-то новое. Словно надо снимать взглядом слой за слоем, чтобы добраться до сути. Любопытный феномен.  
Более того, Ючону нравилось фотографировать Чанмина именно в те минуты, когда количество этих воображаемых слоев было многочисленным – чем больше, тем лучше, потому что тогда на результат приходилось смотреть дольше.  
Какой бред, однако...  
Но это не помешало Ючону сделать еще пару снимков.  
После перерыва дело и впрямь заспорилось: весь материал они отсняли всего за час. Съемочная бригада поспешила в отель, чтобы поработать с видео, а Юнхо и Джеджун решили полазить по ближайшим окрестностям, раз уж представился случай. Разумеется, они позвали с собой и освободившихся Ючона с Чанмином, но Ючон сразу отказался. Его нога не позволяла составить достойную компанию гулякам. Чанмин тоже почему-то отказался, сгреб Ючона и потащил к воротам.  
– Эй, ты мог бы...  
– Не мог бы. Еще в канаву какую свалишься, так хоть я тебя вытащу.  
– Я не настолько беспомощный!  
– Ты зевака по натуре. Вечно витаешь в облаках и под ноги не смотришь.  
– Смотрю я под ноги!  
– Я вижу.  
Ючон немедленно накуксился, потому что возразить было нечего. Еще бы, в конце концов, хромал именно он и по собственной вине. Потому что "витал в облаках". С другой стороны, теплое чувство надежности, порожденное шагавшим рядом Чанмином, ему нравилось. Держаться за него и опираться на его руку тоже оказалось приятно и удобно.  
Странная из них получалась парочка: Ючон вроде как старший, да еще и менеджер, а Чанмин – младший и избалованная "звезда", только вот на деле все выглядело совершенно иначе. Допустим, по утрам он исправно будил Чанмина, что, надо признать, мало уступало по затратам сил любому из подвигов Геракла. И еще он хорошо выполнял свои обязанности на съемках. В остальное же время...  
Ючон постоянно задавался вопросом, кто же из них в остальное время и кем рулил. Ответа на вопрос он до сих пор не нашел.

 

***  
По пути в Сеул они снова поругались раз двадцать и прибыли на подземную стоянку в плохом настроении. Ожидание в приемной настроение не улучшило. Они ввалились в итоге в кабинет координатора. Чанмин уселся на стул у окна, а Ючон расположился на диване в противоположной стороне. Прибежавший через минуту Джунсу озадаченно почесал затылок, оставил на столе бумаги и шлепнулся в кресло по центру. Наверное, решил оказаться на равном удалении от обоих.  
– Итак. – Координатор устремил тяжелый взгляд на Ючона, заставив его почувствовать себя, как минимум, преступником международного масштаба. – Вы хорошо поработали, молодцы. Снимки чрезвычайно удачные. Могу обрадовать вас: часть снимков мы уже пустили в дело, и результаты просто прекрасные. Мы уже получили с десяток приглашений...  
Ючон уткнулся взглядом в носки своих ботинок и перестал слушать координатора. Сейчас он ощущал лишь усталость. Быть может, Юнхо ошибся, и это точно не его призвание? Не то чтобы ему было неинтересно работать с Чанмином... Точнее, как раз с Чанмином работать оказалось куда интереснее, чем прежде – с другими моделями. Просто...  
– Пак, вы там спите, что ли?  
– Нет, не сплю. – Ючон вздохнул и вскинул голову.  
– Замечательно. Так вот, ваше задание завершено. Еще мы смогли выделить жилье для Чанмина, поэтому можете больше не переживать по поводу неприкосновенности вашей квартиры. К слову, мы хотели бы предложить вам продлить контракт, поскольку вы отлично справились со своими обязанностями. Конечно, вы весьма эксцентричны, однако...  
Эксцентричен?  
Ючон заскрипел зубами от ярости. Он не чуял за собой никакой вины. У него был выходной, поэтому он мог позволить себе в тот раз хоть в пижаме прийти в кабинет координатора. Подумаешь, тапочки! Эксцентричен...  
– Спасибо, нет. Могу я уйти? Устал и хочу спать.  
– Д-да... конечно... – Координатор явно растерялся от такого решительного отказа. Джунсу тоже с удивлением смотрел на Ючона.  
– Может, ты хоть послушаешь, каковы условия контракта?  
– Обойдусь, – буркнул Ючон, поднялся и, прихрамывая, добрел до двери. В приемной секретарь проводил его вопросительным взглядом, но промолчал. К счастью.  
Он стоял и мрачно пялился на кнопку вызова лифта. К черту контракт, к черту Чанмина, к черту агентство! Получит деньги – хоть сколько-нибудь – и рванет в Америку, а там что-то придумает, чтобы перебраться в Австралию. Можно даже сразу на Тасманию. И будет фотографировать редких зверей, благо, что на Тасмании много их. И вомбаты тоже есть.  
Ючон дождался лифта, зашел внутрь и поехал вниз, на подземную стоянку. Старательно думал о Тасмании, но настроение не улучшалось. Может, в самом деле так сильно устал? Или дело в ноге? Нога, кстати, разболелась после нескольких часов пути из Сокчо в Сеул. На стоянке Ючон подошел к своей старой машине, сиротливо стоявшей в сторонке все эти дни, открыл дверцу и заглянул в салон. На переднем сидении лежал пакет с одеждой Чанмина, той самой, что провоняла рыбой после приключения в порту.  
Ючон выпрямился, тоскливо вздохнул и огляделся. Можно отнести пакет в фургон, например, позвонить Чанмину и...  
Вспомнил, что у него нет номера телефона Чанмина. Даже не поинтересовался ни разу, какой у Чанмина номер телефона. Отличный менеджер – слов нет. Но... в этом не возникло необходимости. Они же все время были вместе...  
Когда Ючон промчался мимо ошарашенного секретаря и вломился в кабинет координатора, на него все посмотрели, как на психа, только Ючона это не побеспокоило. Он выдернул на ходу ручку из пальцев Джунсу, сцапал бумагу со стола и поставил размашистую роспись внизу.  
– Где еще расписаться надо?  
– Э... – Джунсу тихо кашлянул. – Достаточно одной подписи.  
Координатор немо открывал и закрывал рот, а потом сиплым голосом сообщил:  
– Это контракт на десять лет, вообще-то. Вы хоть иногда думаете прежде, чем что-либо сделать?  
– На сколько лет? – спустя минуту выдавил из себя Ючон.  
– На десять. Тогда я, пожалуй, все-таки поживу у Ючона. – Чанмин аккуратно ухватил его за руку и поволок к двери. – Мог бы и сразу подписать. Или ты из вредности решил заставить меня немного поволноваться?  
Ючон с тихим ужасом взглянул на Чанмина и сглотнул.  
Десять лет? Десять лет с Чанмином?! Ну, он, конечно, хотел поработать с Чанмином еще, думал про пару лет и... Ну, он о многом вообще-то думал. То есть, о Чанмине в целом. И в частности. И полностью. И о том, что у него никого в Корее нет. То есть, теперь уже есть. Чанмин, например.  
Но не десять же лет! Это же все равно что пожизненно! Пожизненно с Чанмином?..  
– Нет уж! Можно изменить срок контракта? Верните мне его! Я не согласен!  
Джунсу развел руками: дескать, ничего уже не поделаешь.  
– Давай я тебе про другие условия расскажу? Тебе понравится, – многообещающе предложил Чанмин, явно довольный исходом дела чуть более, чем полностью.  
– Другие условия? Какие еще условия?  
– Обычные. Так вот, начнем с того, что ты будешь называть меня хёном...  
– Черта с два!!! – "Я люблю свою работу..."  
– Ладно, оппа даже луч... Ухо пусти!!!


End file.
